new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
House Whisper
History One can trace back the origins of House Whisper to those survivors of the drow purges led by none other than Lydra Vruae and their actions in the now fallen kingdom of Hammer. Much like the actions they'd later take in Kallistia, Lydra and her band had slowly and carefully snaked their way into first the underbelly of the city, and steadily moved higher into the kingdoms more public workings. Though, as history points out, the majority of this work was destroyed when the xenos tide came. However by this point the group once consiting of only a few handfuls of drow had grown. Members of any any all races, bound by a distinct lack of morals and a willingness to follow the strict nature of House Whisper for their own gain, had stuck together surprisingly well during the evacuation to the last city, Kallistia. And once back in a stable environment, surrounded by walls and provided with distractions aplenty to keep other groups occupied, the house did what they did best. They regrouped, they planned, and steadily moved to dip their fingers into the inner workings of not only Kallistia, but the other houses as well. Purpose Despite what is often seen as (and in often, completely is) a self servering attitude and lust for only more profits and power, House Whisper does provide Kallistia with a unique and indispensable service. For no other house can boast having members with quite so sharp eyes, light steps, and at times a mind boogling ability to get out of even the most lethal of situations. This in turn makes House Whisper a prime source of scouting and infilitration forces on the military front, and given the profits that come with that the House is only too happy to provide their 'best and brightest' to the effort. Often times other, more martially inclinded houses, have owed a fair degree of their successes to the information provided by House Whisper prior to a push, or a few 'distractions' one of their agents may have placed for the xenos before an assault. Though, the house also provides a somewhat less thought of service to Kallistia itself. The other houses are not safe from the beforementioned 'scouting' and 'infilitration' of House Whisper and in truth, this is hardly a secret in itself. While other houses have tried similiar methods none have pulled it off quite as well, and as such House Whisper can keep a steady profit coming in selling interesting informtion to various parties. How to Join There are roughly two ways to become associated with House Whisper. The first, and by far easiest method, is to simply become employed by one of their more public services. Every working towards power in profit, the house has diversified and as such it's not hard to find yourself working in say, a tavern, a brothel, potion shop, just to name a few such places. Though in truth this does not truly make one a member of House Whisper. Not unless they show a certain, drive, for moving up the power structure. Then, provided that person is outright killed, they might just get an invitation into the more hidden systems of the House. However, the second method is where they tend to get their more valued memebers. This is where House Whisper's close watch on the criminal underbelly of Kallistia comes in handy as it is a prime recruiting ground for those of 'moral flexibility' and highly underrated skills. Most importantly however is the fact that the house can be as brutal and strict with their recruiting methods as they'd like since really, these unwashed masses won't be missed if they vanish one day. At least, that's what House Whisper had hoped, the fact they have to be warier of some of the more, holier-than-thou, houses now is considered an acceptable price to pay for recruiting good help. Tactics In battle a House Whisper operative will attempt to do anything other than engage in direct combat. For them, that is the last, and most desperate of tactics. The use of distractions, explosives, poisons, other 'comrades' and hit-and-run tactics are all expected, if not encouraged of those in House Whisper, anything that increases their chances of survival while also appearing to complete their objective. Rarely, if ever, will they engage in large scale battle either, prefering to work in two man teams or small groups. Code of Conduct One of the greatest challenges in recruiting that the house faces is not finding individuals, but making them adhere to the strict conduct the house works under. The deeper one gets into House Whisper, the stricter and more disciplined they are expected to behave in turn. Though throughout the house proper these core tenants serve as the basis for anything else a member may be expected to perform. -1. I will obey those above me in rank, and direct those below me properly. Never, waste such valuable resources. -2. If I suspect a traitor in the House, I will provide evidence of this to the Council and nothing more. Fighting amongst ourselves is a quick, and painful death. -3. My ears will always be open, and the smallest slivers of information given to the House. You never know what may be useful. -4. I will never give the other houses reason to direct their anger against us. The less enemies we have, the more we can grow. -5. No method is forbidden, no tactic barred, so long as it does not violate the other tenants. Against our enemies, the ends justify the means. While these tenants are expected to be followed by all operatives of the house, the ruling council led by Lydra Vruae have the authority to ignore any, or even all of these tenants when acting in the interests of House Whisper, and order any below them to do the same. Punishments The further one rises in House Whisper, the more sever the punishment they can expect should they break the tenants. An initiate, fresh off the street, might simply be beaten or have whatever pay he recieved docked for a time. Whatever he did was likely insignificant to the house and the punishment only serves to enforce discipline. Where as a veteran operative caught say, assassinating a potential rival, could be immediately sentenced to death. That is assuming his skills were not valued enough to see him magically bound to a higher up's will, or even mentally reconditioned into a more 'cooperative' member of the house. Day to Day Operations While the actions of the house's field operatives might be tales of great excitment, danger and cunning in themselves, the majority of House Whisper's actions in a day or actually rather mundane. Pulicly, the house owns and operates those places that cater towards vice, such as taverns and brothels. Not purely because of profits, but because such places tend to provide a wealth of rumors both large and small with minimal, if any risk to the house. For pure profit they instead turn towards there alchemy shops, where generations upon generations of poison crafters have left the house as perhaps the greatest source for potions and poisons to Kallistia. Outlook of other houses Likes: Vigilant , Fortune . Dislikes: Legion , Silvershield , Eclipse . Hates: Ember-Blade .Category:Organizations